The present invention is generally related to the liquid dispensing arts and, in particular, to a system and method for supplying a controlled quantity of fluid to a person who is physically challenged.
The need for fluid supply to physically challenged persons has been generally described in the prior art as illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,319.
The prior art has not shown or suggested a system which is specifically designed to supply a controlled quantity of liquid to a person to match the person's ability to swallow.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to demonstrate a pump and switching system to supply a controlled quantity of fluid to a user of the device.
It is also an object of the invention to set forth a system designed for a person with limited ability to ingest or swallow liquids but who does have voluntary control of movement of some part of the body, for example, the ability to manually activate a control switch.
It is a further object of the invention to show a controlled quantity drinking device which may be easily and economically manufactured for widespread distribution as needed in the art.
It is a still further object of the invention to set forth a controlled quantity drinking system which is made of readily available components for economy of manufacture and ease of use.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those of skill in the art from the description which follows.